


Opposites?

by Szim



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Immortals, M/M, Mentions of addictions, and yea, but take it with a grain of salt, running away from feelings, so it should be safe, the most explicit is tea, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: England liked running away from his emotions. Or others. From anything really. But the day comes when he becomes too tired for that.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Opposites?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there,  
> I just found this stuff sitting in a doc on my pc, and well, I don't remember when I wrote it or why, so enjoy reading it.

I’ve been carrying this for so long – too long. My chest clenches; aches if I think about it, I must face it – I am old. There’s no other way to say it. I am – end of discussion.

So I shall get the weight of the truth off my shoulders, to let my ancient body have some long-needed peace finally, which I really do deserve.

I probably should start this at the very beginning, but then again – in our life, where was anything nice and clean and linear? No, it would be simply unnecessary to tell the whole story from the very beginning – which I cannot really point out exactly as well. And the point is far more into the story anyway, so why should I bother myself? Let this old soul rest…

. _.. it was all so bright, as if the ocean were bluer over there, the waves licked the boat tenderly like an old lover. The land was very much the same – everything were just so new, so exotic, my eyes betraying me, or so I thought, until I knew better… _

My eyes felt so heavy, a sigh left me – along with my last ounces of energy. I didn’t even know where I was, and I didn’t really care as well, it was unimportant at the moment. Well, time was just as unimportant, unnecessary. Sometimes it felt that my absurdly long life – compared to mere humans, that is – was just an endless suffering. And it really was filled with bad things besides the few good things here and there. But this hurt, I wanted to rest, not think… And damn, just how much I craved a nice cup of tea…

_...The wind whistled,singing the song of the colourful souls, filling the air with life – lifeless life. It was different from anything I ever felt before… and I very much liked it, the new sensations… I was enjoying the expansion on my magic beforehand. All the new things waiting to be discovered! _

Tea… It was a relatively new obsession of mine, and still, it felt like I was drinking it for so long… It calmed me, like no other drug did before, and it didn’t have that many bad side effects, which was really nice if one had a body to take care of for the long run – like me. And besides, I was not young to make myself a fool any- and everytime I drank alcohol, or I tasted things stronger… Maybe that frog was right about aging… It still ringed in my ear:  _ “we must do it like fine wine..”  _ So strange to consider his babble wise. But here I was. I snorted. But snorting was tiring too. 

_...And I indeed did discover a lot of things. New things. Good ones as well as bad ones, and things that were yet to unfold were they bad or good. And I was still so proud, so stubborn, so selfish, a real prick – I was the king of the seven seas, I feared no one, and I was not prepared to find everything that came in my way – as it turned out… _

The overwhelming exhaustion that was keeping my body numb yet in pain informed me that I was still alive. I couldn’t decide whether I found this good or bad. Ah, just like in old times, when I liked the adventure and the adrenaline rush when facing the unknown. I really became an old man, didn’t I? 

_ … Sun-kissed hay-like hair framed the face of the boy, who wasn’t a boy really anymore, and those azure eyes of his glowed with feelings, deep feelings, and they stirred things in me and I ran, instinctively. I ran from him. I hid from those eyes. They were too much. I cut ties, I gave out the taking care of our relationship to other people, I tried to make distance between us, tried not to think about… about him, about what he did to me, what those things were stirring in me, lighting a flame with a flicker and every time we met it just grew and grew and it drove me crazy and I wasn’t prepared, oh no, not that I wasn’t prepared, I didn’t know what to do with this, I was just there, lost, and alone and very, very confused. But I am lying again, am I not? _

I snorted again. That boy. He came back to my mind. My betrayer of a heart reminded me, didn’t it? But, yes, it was the thing I wanted to get off my chest, my shoulders, my being. Might as well do it now. 

_ He was everything I was not. He was bright. He was nice. He was handsome. He was fire. He was strong. He was lovely, talkative and loud. _

And I must admit that I was not that bright. I wasn’t nice. I had sharp features at most, but not really handsome in my opinion, but it was actually good for me, as I was rather scary… But let’s not waver from the topic. I was water, the king of it! Ah, good old pirate days… And I wasn’t that strong. Not physically. I had my own strength, the only one that I considered as such – my magic. And I was definitely not lovely, nor talkative or loud but rather silent. 

So what was I thinking? Now that I said it, I saw how much we were different from each other…

...but despite all of these, we were like the two poles of a magnet - always drawing closer and closer to each other.

I remember the first time. Our first time. When I gave in to his advances after running for so long and going tired of it. I still remember how his azure eyes glowed in the dim light, how his lips curled into a wicked and pleased smile, how the wind blew his hair on the bay where we were standing, and the faraway noise of the waves hitting the falaises. His hands slowly emerged, unsurely, painfully slowly as if from under water, and when I didn’t back away, he grew more and more confident, and eventually his fingers ran through my hair… 

I could still feel it….

...or could I really? I stopped, trying to distance myself from my memories, to be sure about it. And my suspicion turned out to be justified – someone was touching my hair. I slowly, groggily cracked open my eyes, my gaze searching the source of the feeling, the owner of the motion. Indeed I found it – first, I noticed the familiar pair of blue eyes, the familiar wrinkles around his eyes, the well-defined nose, the pair of plump, reddish lips… It was always him. How did he find his way to me all the time?

That was a mystery, yet to be unfold. But, did I want to know the solution? The key to this mystery? Most definitely no, despite my default curiousness. There are things, which are better left unsaid, unknown. Maybe this was one of these.

“What got your brows this knitted?” I heard him ask. Not just heard, but almost felt, as his words reverberated through my body as it was connected to his in our embracing position. 

I was speechless for a moment. Or more moments, to be honest. 

“Sooo~?” He urged me to answer with slight pokes to my face. 

Usually, I would be really angry at this kind of behaviour from him, go ballistic, and would give him what he deserves - in my opinion. But now, it didn’t feel right. I just wanted to thank him for everything, and ask him to leave me rest. I was too tired for all of this fuss.

His pokes seemed to cease, and his features crunch in a very unusual expression on him – worry was written all over his face. He started to check my vital signs, which got a huff out of me – indicating my amusement. 

His eyes found mines, and didn’t let them waver or look away. I felt trapped, those azure orbs bore right into my soul, or so it seemed to me. I eventually sighed, letting my exhaustion out, and breathed in fresh air, to gain my strength to start speaking.

“You. Me. All of this” I said, and well, it was unexpectedly laconic compared to my usual self, or my thoughts. 

“What a nice wording of you” He chuckled, a bit relieved, if his tone was anything to go by. 

“Shut up” was the only reply I could croak out. 


End file.
